Chakra & Lilies
by Uki96
Summary: TRADUCTION: Major se tue à la tâche en faisant des recherches sur les cerveaux. Ravi décide donc de lui changer les idées et lui propose un moment jeux vidéos entre potes. Les choses ne se dérouleront pas comme prévues. Ou comment Ravi en a marre d'entendre parler de cerveaux, Major rougit comme une tomate, et les deux sont des geeks sexy comme pas permis.


Hello everyone ! Me revoilà sur iZombie avec un ship que j'adore, le Rajor (ouuuh ça rime je suis trop fort XD) !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que l'histoire, je ne fais que traduire ce petit bout de chou

 **Rating :** M (ça va arriver, l'auteur m'a dit qu'il y aurait plusieurs chapitres !)

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Donc, je pense que c'est la première fic Rajor sur AO3 ?_ (j'ai vérifié, c'est la seule sur FF pour le moment aussi) _J'adore ce pairing et je pensais que cela sera cool de faire une petite fic toute mignonne pour leur premier baiser. Je rajouterai surement des choses plus tard, comme je n'ai rien pour comparer, je le fais comme ça vient. Comme d'habitude, un grand merci pour tous mes lecteurs, vous pouvez me trouver sur tumblr : wolvesofinnistrad . tumblr . com_ (enlevez les espaces)

 **Note de moi-même :** Donc voilà une traduction toute gentille, l'auteur m'a demandé de mettre le lien de sa fic, mais FF nous pigeonne tout donc je vous donne le nom de sa fic sur AO3 si vous voulez la lire et la suivre en direct :  Chakra & Lilies de Wolves_of_Innistrad

 **Note bis :** Ceci est pour T, qui me tanne pour avoir du Rajor depuis que je le lui ai fait découvrir (comprendre, je lui ai enfoncé du Rajor à fond les ballons devant ses yeux et elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix XD)

 **Beta :** La fantastique Maly Winchester

ENJOY !

* * *

« Allez ! se plaignit Ravi, faisant la moue alors que Major continuait ses recherches sur les cerveaux sur le net. »

Au début, il pensait que Major n'avait pas eu de chance et s'était fait aussi infecté, ce qui n'était pas pour le ravir. Travailler avec un zombie était une chose, mais vivre avec était plus qu'étrange.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait un problème avec ça, il était sûr qu'il pouvait se garder d'être infecté lui-même, mais Ravi n'était pas fan d'avoir uniquement des mangeurs de cerveaux dans son cercle d'amis. Comment aurait-il pu apprécier un film de Romero sinon ?

« Ravi, je suis en train de faire des recherches cruciales là, sortit Major d'une voix laconique, ses yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur.

\- _Des recherches importantes_ qu'il dit ! se moqua Ravi. »

Il se mit à rire et s'assit en face de lui, le dévisageant par-dessus l'ordinateur.

« Je peux tout te dire sur le sujet des 'recherches importantes' et ceci, dit-il en refermant l'ordinateur, ne sont pas des recherches importantes mon pote.

\- Ravi, avertit Major, son visage encore légèrement abîmé des coups de poing qu'il avait encaissé lors d'une baston.

\- Ok, ok, tu peux finir tes investigations tout à l'heure, mais maintenant… »

Ravi saisit le bras de Major, le tirant hors du canapé.

« … c'est l'heure de jouer ! »

Major soupira, mais accepta tout de même. Il n'avait quasiment pas arrêté de regarder sur Internet pour ses recherches. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être reconnaissant que Ravi n'avait pas décidé de déménager alors qu'il se découvrait une nouvelle passion pour les cerveaux. Ravi travaillait peut-être à la morgue, mais cela ne voulait surement pas dire qu'il voulait rapporter du travail à la maison.

« Bon, on joue à quoi alors ? demanda-t-il. »

Il était déterminé à apprécier n'importe lequel des jeux que Ravi avait choisi pour eux. C'était la seule chose qui les avait vraiment rapprochés malgré tout, qui les avait fait devenir de si bons amis, leur amour partagé des MMOs et autres RPGs.

Ravi le regarda avec excitation, un sourire grandissant alors qu'il défilait le menu principal du jeu.

« C'est ce nouveau jeu de simulation de guerre. Attention, je sais ce que tu penses, ''mais Ravi, on joue seulement à des MMOs, on n'arrive jamais à viser et tirer'', mima Ravi, faisant sourire Major face à cette horrible imitation. Ah ah ! Tu vois ? Le voilà le sourire que j'aime ! s'enthousiasma Ravi. »

Le médecin réalisa soudainement à quel point ce qu'il avait dit pouvait être mal interprété. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, tournant la tête en direction de la télévision, et manqua le léger rougissement qui apparut sur les joues de Major.

« Bref… On va tout déchirer dans ce jeu, j'en suis sûr ! En plus il y a un peu de RPG puisqu'on peut faire évoluer nos armes après chaque combat. On gagne aussi de l'expérience quand on fait des trucs particuliers, comme headshots. »

Major était toujours resté bloqué sur le commentaire de Ravi à propos de son sourire, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Secouant la tête, il allongea le bras pour se saisir d'une manette, frôlant la jambe du brun par la même occasion.

« Donc, euh… on joue quels persos ? demanda-t-il au médecin, le regardant discrètement.

\- Et bien, moi je joue le seul perso britannique, le Sergent Goldwaite. Et toi, mon brave garçon, tu peux jouer Major Nicely. »

Ravi fit un clin d'œil en direction du blond, éclatant de rire pendant qu'il défilait la liste des personnages pour retrouver le sien.

« Ah ah ah, sortit Major, pince-sans-rire, donnant un coup de coude à Ravi tout en défilant l'écran pour choisir son personnage. »

Il reçut un autre coup en retour, amical mais provocateur. Major surenchérit avec un coup d'épaule et cela se finit en lutte sur le canapé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent, s'écroulant sur le sol.

Major dévisagea Ravi, remarquant à quel point sa barbe était épaisse. De son côté Ravi était complètement distrait par le bleu si clair des yeux de Major. Il réalisa soudain qu'un homme était allongé sur lui et qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment respirer.

« Hum… Major ? dit-il en observant l'homme légèrement plus petit que lui collé contre lui.

\- Hein ? Oh… euh désolé, s'amusa Major, se relevant et tendant une main à Ravi pour le remettre sur pieds. Tu aurais dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas me combattre Rav', j'étais un athlète il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

\- Ah ouais ? Donc M. Sportif pense qu'il peut juste vaincre le plus grand et plus intelligent geek comme ça ? rétorqua Ravi, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres. »

Major lui sourit, bougeant sur son siège pour mieux le regarder.

« Il est vrai que je t'ai plaqué au sol. »

Le sourire arrogant de Major était empli d'une timide sauvagerie. Ravi haussa un sourcil, un sourire toujours aussi malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Et qui te dit que je ne t'ai pas laissé faire ?

\- Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu voulais que je te plaque au sol ? demanda Major. »

Et même si ce n'était pas lui qui aurait dû se sentir gêné, Major sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

« Quoi ? Non, je… oh choisi ton perso Lily, taquina le brun.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te donner mon nom de famille, soupira Major, secouant la tête.

\- Mais ça me donne tellement d'occasions de glorifier ta masculinité pourtant !

\- Ta gueule, dit-il, poussant gentiment Ravi au bout du canapé. »

Leurs personnages choisis, Ravi effectua les derniers réglages, et ils purent commencer à jouer.

* * *

Leurs premières parties furent catastrophiques, les deux se faisant battre à plate couture.

« Ma profession est de découper les gens… littéralement ! Comment je fais pour éviter autant de tirs ? sortit Ravi avec exaspération.

\- Ces gosses ont besoin d'un meilleur modèle. Enfin voyons, faut entendre le langage de certains ! sortit Major, ignorant le commentaire de Ravi alors qu'un énième adolescent venait de jurer.

\- Captain America a parlé ! annonça Ravi avec un petit rire face aux plaintes de Major.

\- Non mais Braddock va se taire oui ?

\- Est-ce que… tu viens de me faire une blague sur Captain Britain… A moi ?

\- Peut-être ? »

Major se lécha les lèvres, souriant alors même qu'il ne voyait Ravi que du coin de l'œil.

« C'est bon, c'est parti, j'active le mode ''tuer ses amis'' et je vais te buter !

\- Pas si je te troue de balles avant !

\- Oh non Messire, vous serez celui qui périra sous mes coups de feu !

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais ! »

Ils commencèrent à se tirer dessous, ne se préoccupant plus des adolescents-soldats qu'ils combattaient auparavant. Lorsqu'ils finirent le jeu, ils étaient essoufflés, riant à pleine gorge, leurs épaules pressées l'une contre l'autre.

« Bon on a intérêt à s'y mettre sérieusement si on veut pouvoir battre ces fripons ! sortit Ravi, calmant ses rires.

\- Ouuuuh l'argot, ça veut toujours dire que ça devient sérieux, remarqua Major, mais son sourire était immense, ses recherches stressantes oubliées.

\- Je suis mortellement sérieux Major, allons éviscérer ces gamins !

\- C'est… tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses… jamais.

\- Ouais je sais, je m'en suis rendu compte quand je l'ai dit mais c'était trop tard. »

Travaillant en équipe désormais, Major et Ravi taillèrent leurs opposants en pièce, accumulant doucement les morts, même s'ils ne gagnaient toujours pas la partie. Bientôt cependant, ils gagnèrent leur premier jeu, sautant, criant et se tapant dans les mains.

Quelques parties après, ils gagnèrent encore, cognant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre, enivrés par leur victoire. Le jeu suivant se termina dans une poignée de main que Ravi transforma en jeu de mains complexe, et Major se contenta de secouer la tête, perdu. Leur quatrième victoire se solda par une étreinte. Elle avait commencé de manière amicale, chacun se tapant virilement dans le dos, mais cela avait duré un peu trop longtemps.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils gagnèrent pour la cinquième fois d'affilée, ils se levèrent du canapé, Ravi prenant le visage de Major dans ses mains pour venir l'embrasser doucement. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais quand le brun se détacha, il avait le souffle coupé.

« Hum… murmura Major, regardant Ravi avec de la panique dans les yeux.

\- Je… et bien… huuuum, bégaya Ravi, se détournant de son ami. »

Il remercia en silence le ciel de sa peau foncée, car il était certain que s'il avait eu la peau pâle, il aurait eu les joues aussi rouges que celles de Major.

« C'était… Je… je ferais mieux de retourner à… euh… mes… »

Major ne savait pas quoi dire, pointant du doigt sa chambre, une pièce, n'importe laquelle.

« Tes recherches ? sortit Ravi, aussi mal à l'aise que Major.

\- Oui c'est ça… mes recherches ! répondit Major, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches. Je… merci pour ça. »

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour le jeu… jouer… ouais, dit le blond. »

Major ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux avec un ami, que se passait-il ? Essayant d'oublier, il se dirigea vers sa chambre alors que Ravi se remettait à jouer.

Récupérant son ordinateur posé sur la table basse, Major monta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, le souvenir du baiser de Ravi le faisant toujours frémir. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ses recherches à nouveau. Il se perdit dans ses occupations, la sensation des lèvres de Ravi sur les siennes ne devenant plus qu'un simple souvenir.

* * *

Alors voilà ce petit bébé, la seule et unique fic qui existe pour le moment (croyez-moi sur paroles, même sur Tumblr il n'y en a pas, et pourtant on est un petit groupe à en parler donc...)

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis! A plus!

With all my sincerious love, Uki


End file.
